Shattered Reality
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A forbidden passion between Robbie Ray and Lily is on the verge of destroying a reality that for Miley has been the greatest thing in the world... will it fix or is it all over?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Shattered Reality

Lily.

I don't know how to start... why did I did it? In just one day my life became a horrific mess... as I sit here at the ICU of L.A. Medical center glaring at the unmoving form of my best friend, I just wish... I just wish I was her... that the name on that chart wasn't Miley Stewart but Lilian Truscott... I'm 17 years old... why was I so stupid!!! guess I'll have to explain to you all what happened and why is my best friend fighting for her life... you have to make it Miley... please... it all started four hours ago... I was supposed to meet Miley so we could go to WGNLA for an interview... I forgot that she was going to get her nails done and then to a radio station so I got to her home very early... I opened the door and there he was... Robbie Ray Stewart... he's 40... why in the world did I saw him like that... it wasn't the first time... maybe... because he's not like the boys at school, he's a grown up man, mature, experienced... he got me out of my mind.

-Hey Lily!!! Miles won't be back in a while, want some lunch? I'm making fish -he told me

-Yeah sure, thank you.

Robbie.

Its weird... why do I see her like that? She's just one year older than my own daughter, yet, her smile is so beautiful, her personality so bubbly... maybe that's what I was expecting from Heather... maybe... that was the problem all along... I wanted to date Lily from the start on... just look at her... she doesn't look like a girl, the way she dresses and the way she uses her makeup... she looks even older...

Lily.

His cooking is amazing... it's not fair, I'm 17... and he gives me soda while he has wine?

-Mr. Stewart..

-Why don't you just call me Robbie for once? -he replied

He smiled... I'm probably blushing...

-I... was... wondering... can... I have... some wine?

He glares at me... he's going to be mad...

-I...I'm sorry... I shouldn't...

-It's all right, you're old enough I think

I saw him place the glass before me, the taste was soft and refreshing, I felt as if I was on a date with him... I asked him for another glass... what could possibly happen? Now... I wonder... why did I asked for that in the first place... after the third glass I started to feel weird...

-I... I'll go wait for Miley upstairs... thank you for the lunch Mr. St... Robbie...

Yeah right... as soon as I got up everything started to spin... he tried to help me up but I guess he had some wine in him too so we both ended in the carpet laughing... I could smell his cologne... feeling him so close was so special... I just leaned and kissed him... he just remained quiet and glared at me... I felt so ashamed that I felt tears running down my face.

-I'm sorry... I shouldn't... its... its.. just... just... that.. I... love you... and... I'm... I'm so stupid...

He cleaned the tears with his hand.

-Lilian you're more mature than many girls your age... and you're very special to me

-Like a daughter I know an

But I couldn't finish... he pressed his lips against mine... all I remember is that he carried me upstairs in his arms... he didn't hurt me... he made me feel whole... special... loved... he did everything so carefully... then I just snuggled on his chest... it was the beginning of the end...

-Daddy, I'm home, is Lily here? Daddy? Jackson? Lily? Sweet Nibblets I will never forgive him if he brought a date here...

Guess the first thing Miley saw was my purse on the couch... then the empty bottle of wine and the dishes... she proceeded upstairs... since I was not in her room she went to the opposite door, my heart rips apart every time I figure the way she felt... my clothes and her dad's on the floor, the both of us snuggled in bed... I woke up when I felt the cold air enter the room...

-Miley...

-No... you didn't...

I could see the tears running down her face...

-Miley wait... I....

But she was trembling... in shock...

-...not with Daddy...

Robbie.

What did I do... why couldn't I control myself? Now I'm here in bed with my daughter's best friend and Miley is standing there... glaring at us and crying...

-Bud... listen -I said getting close to her

-DON'T TOUCH ME!!! HOW COULD YOU!!??? HOW COULD YOU!!!!

Lily.

Jackson got out of his room when he heard the commotion, I think he guessed his Dad had a date... what he didn't expect was with whom...

-Miley what's going on, it's just a... oh God... Lily?

Jackson fell to the ground when Miley pushed him aside, she ran out crying... she lost it completely... I heard the door open then... then... I was frozen in terror when I heard screeching tires... Jackson got up and ran... I prayed that nothing had happen...

-OH GOD!!! MILEY!!! MILEY!!! -he yelled from the porch.

Robbie just put some pants on and ran out... I got dressed as fast as I could... then... I just saw it... Miley was laying down on the street just a few meters away from a blue sedan... there was a guy kneeling beside Jackson, Miley and Robbie saying time and time again the same thing...

-I didn't saw her... she ran out so fast... I'm sorry...

I just fell on my knees crying... I didn't had the guts to get close to her... I remained there, crying and trying to understand... I didn't even heard the ambulance arrived, I just remember having two arms hugging me... it was Robbie Ray, he picked me up from the floor and took me to the hospital... and here's where I am now... holding Miley's hand, even though I know that when she wakes up she's going to hate me... and it's my fault... all my fault...

It's been three days now... Miley was taken to surgery yesterday... she was stable enough for them to place the plate that will be on her left leg and keep the three pieces in which was broken in place... Jackson came here today... he took me to the cafeteria and made sure I ate a sandwich and had some milk... I'm surprised he doesn't hate me... he said that he's not asking questions about what happened... he just wants Miley to be fine... needless to say I have been sleeping here at the hospital... Oliver brought me some homework... I don't get it with him either... he didn't blame me when I told him the truth... it's 2am and I'm still unable to get to sleep... I see Miley moving in her bed... that's something new... she has been peaceful... I got up... but I couldn't move a finger... she's waking up...

-oww... my whole body hurts... where am I....

Trembling I turned the lamp on the nigh table on... she had to cover her eyes until they adapted to the light.

-H... Hi... do you know where we are?

-In... in the hospital... you got hit by a car....

-oh... guess I got hit pretty hard huh? I have a broken leg I can see that... what else do I have?

Something wasn't right... she seemed different... absent...

-I... don't know...

-Well... what's your name?

What? Why was she asking for my name? What was going on?

-I... I'm Lily...

-Nice to meet you Lily, I'm... I'm...

Tears began to run down her face and her calmed look turned into one filled with fear and anger.

-Why can't I remember my name? What's going on? Lily please tell me what's going on!!!

Lily feel down her knees, all she could do was sob uncontrollably...

-Please... no... Miley...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Shattered Reality

Miley got out of the hospital today, my heart is in pieces... she's not even a shadow of what she was, everything is new to her... I was in my room when my cell phone rang, it was Jackson... he said that after talking to Robbie Ray they decided that the best was for me to move in and help Miley all I could, specially because she was going to be using a wheelchair and clutches for a while. When I got there she was in her room watching a Hannah Montana video she found on her VCR

-I love Hannah Montana!!! Her music is awesome!!!

Oh yeah... Robbie said I couldn't tell her she was Hannah Montana... her Doctor considered that it could be extremely dangerous because she would not understand how she could be two people at the same time. I sat beside her, even though I was always on the side there were takes where I could see myself disguised as Lola, she saw it too.

-Say, who's the funny girl with the purple hair?

-L... Lola...

-Lola? What a funny name, but, who is she?

I had to control myself, it was hard to see her like this and know it was my fault.

-Sh... She's... Hannah's best friend...

-Cool!!!

-Yeah... way cool...

-What's wrong? Everything will be fine, I'll be walking in a couple of months, you'll see -Miley assured her.

A month later...

Miley has improved... but not much... she remembers little bits... mostly of when she was little... the doctors said she's maybe blocking certain memories... who can blame her? I brought her to school... she was able to remember some things, it was odd but she remembered Oliver... well... a few things... fortunately everyone was helpful, Amber and Ashley took some time to walk her around and even bought her lunch... where was I? In the ladies room having a second look at what I had for breakfast... Oliver noticed.

-Are you all right? You seem pale... and you were sick in there right?

-Yeah... I guess I shouldn't have eaten that hot dog at Rico's this morning... I'll be fine...

-Well let's go find Miley then. Lily? My God Lily!!!

I didn't even noticed... I was on my knees... everything spinning around me... as Oliver helped me up I began to feel a lot better. We got where Mley was and then back home... I was checking my e-mail on her computer while she changed, suddenly I heard her scream and then a loud impact.

-Miley? MILEY!!!

I ran to the closet and found her in the last place I would have wanted... inside her Hannah Montana closet... Miley wanted a shirt and couldn't keep her balance on the clutches and fell forward crashing through the door.

-Lily why is there a closet behind my closet?

-I...

-Is this stuff mine? Who's... oww... oww... my head... my head hurts...

I just had a few seconds to catch her when she fainted. I locked the door of the closet after placing her on her bed. She woke up an hour later, she looked at me for some seconds, I was trembling... finally, she spoke.

-I... had a weird dream... I dreamed about having another closet behind mine... and that I was Hannah Montana... and that... that everything in that closet was my Hannah Montana wardrobe...

She was remembering... little by little...

-Weird dream...

-Yeah...

Jackson came in with sandwiches, grilled cheese to be precise, my favorite... or so I remembered... the second the smell got in my nose I had to run to Miley's bathroom where I said goodbye to the lunch I had early... I cleaned myself and walked out... I excused myself and went to the beach and sat there to think... it was ridiculous... I loved grilled cheese... why was I getting so sick lately... the answer came a week later when I noticed something else... between school work and helping Miley I failed to notice that my period was over a week late... no... that couldn't be happening... but... I had been sick on a daily basis... my period was late... no... God no... please... once a week I was going home to get clean clothes and check on mom... this time I stopped at a pharmacy... I had to know... trembling I opened the package and went to the bathroom... please... I saw the result... I just wanted to lay on my bed and cry... the problem was that I forgot the box in my bed... and someone found it... and she also saw the result of the pregnancy test I had in my hand...

-Lilian... who's the father? -Heather Truscott Said

It was too much and the blond plummeted to the floor... meanwhile Miley got up from her bed, she couldn't get the idea of her being Hannah Montana out of her head... slowly she walked to her closet and moved her clothes aside revealing the door she remembered... and something she obviously did not saw before... the HM symbol on it, slowly she pushed the door open and walked inside, her eyes opened wide as she saw all the clothes, shoes and accessories that were there... and most importantly the set of blond wings beside it all... slowly and with her clutches she walked to a make up table located near... she got a wig and placed it on her head... she glared at the mirror for several seconds in total disbelief...

-I... come on... I'm... I'm... Hannah... Hannah Montana... but I'm Miley... I'm scared... who am I?? WHO AM I!!!!

Miley began to feel a strong headache as drops of blood began to flow out her nose...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Shattered Reality

I felt like I was coming back from a far place... I could only hear voices in the distance but I couldn't understand what they were saying... I began to feel something wet on my forehead, I opened my eyes and I saw a guy beside...

-Robbie...

-The name is Andrew, I'm a paramedic, how do you feel?

I focused my eyes and I saw him, Mom and Oliver were there too.

-Do you know who you are and where you are? -Andrew asked as he measured her blood pressure

-I'm Lily... I'm at home

-Good, don't move

-owww -Lily said as she pointed a small flash light to each of her eyes

He wrote on a paper and gave it to Mom

-She seems to be fine, it was all pregnancy related, she has to take those vitamins and start going to control if she hasn't started already. She needs to eat a little more and healthier.

Heather Truscott nodded as the paramedic spoke while she glared to her daughter. As he left she glared at both Lily and Oliver.

-Lilian I need to know who's the father. -she said coldly

Lily closed her eyes, she knew that if she answered with the truth things were going to get more complicated than they already were, she was thinking about an answer when the unthinkable happened.

-It's me Mrs. Truscott, I am the father of Lily's baby. -Oliver said

Heather glared at him for several seconds.

-Are you aware of the responsibility you're in now young man? -she said

-Yeah... I'm well aware

-I'm going to talk to your parents Oliver, your life is going to change from here on -she sentenced

-But Mom

-Lilian you and I need to talk, Oliver I need you to go home and talk to your parents about this, me and Lilian will visit you later.

-Yes ma'am -Oliver said leaving the room

As Oliver left Heather walked back in the room, Lily was up from her bed and was about to speak when her Mother's hand crossed her face.

-I thought I had raised you better than that Lily, I... I thought I had showed you responsibility, when you were 12 I told you about the risks of teen pregnancy, I told you to be careful if one day you decided to engage in intimate contact with a boyfriend... and despite my efforts... I failed...

Lily hugged her crying.

-You didn't... I'm sorry... it's all my fault... all my fault...

She felt to her knees crying with her mother hugging her. Meanwhile Miley was back in the hospital. Robbie and Jackson were waiting for news, the doctor approached, both got up.

-How is she? - Jackson asked

The Doctor glared at him and then at Robbie Ray, seconds later he spoke.

-Mr. Stewart I was very clear with you that she wasn't to be stressed out, specially trying to make her understand that she was also Hannah Montana.

-It was an accident. Please how is she? - Robbie Ray asked

-She suffered a stroke, we'll have to wait until she wakes up to know if there's any damage.

-But... but... she'll be OK right? -Jackson asked

-As I said, we'll have to wait. - The Doctor replied.

As the Doctor walked away Robbie turned to Jackson.

-You better go home, Lily will be back and I want you to bring her here. Miley may need her. -he commanded

Jackson did as his father thought he got off from his car and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lily sleeping in the porch, slowly he walked to her, her face was stained with dry tears, she was shivering in the cold of the night.

-Lily... Lily wake up... it's me... Jackson

The teenager woke up slowly.

-sniff... Jackson...

-What are you doing out here?

-I knocked... and nobody answered the door...

-Miley is back at the hospital... she suffered a stroke early today... - Jackson said

Lily's eyes opened wide.

-WHAT? How is she? Take me to the hospital please -Lily pleaded

Moments later they were in the car

-Why were you crying? -Jackson asked

-Jackson... I... I... I'm... I'm pregnant...

Jackson glared at her in shock as he pressed the brakes of the car.

-Is it...

Lily nodded.

-Are you going to tell him?

-I have to... this is turning into a hellish nightmare... early today Oliver told mom he was the father just to keep me from telling her who the real father is.

Jackson resumed driving and said nothing more until they arrived to the hospital.

-Check on Miley, I'll go find Dad -he said

The blond nodded and opened the door. Miley glared at her with teared eyes.

-How are

-Tell me why.

-What?- The blond stopped cold in her tracks

-Tell me why you did it... why did you... of all men in the world... you had to do it with my Dad?

Lily's eyes opened wide when she realized that the question and the way Miley was glaring at her meant but one thing: she had recovered her memory...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Shattered Reality

Lily's eyes were wide open, Miley had regained her memory and it seemed that she had been crying.

-Answer me Lilian, why did you slept with my Dad? Couldn't you find a boy at school that could be good enough for you?

A river of tears was running down Lily's face.

-Do you really... do you really think... do you really think I did it on purpose?

Miley glared at her with fury and fear in her eyes

-Don't you dare say that Daddy raped you because I'll get up from here and I'll beat you all the way back to the street where you came from Lily

Lily shook her head.

-Then?

Sobbing Lily told her how things had happened. Miley remained silent.

-It was all my fault... and I'm terribly sorry... and now... now I'm pregnant... and

-WHAT?

Lily's eyes opened wide and she raised her head as she realized what she had just revealed.

-YOU'RE WHAT?

-I... I'm pregnant... I'm having your Dad's baby... -Lily said with a whisper

Miley rested her head on the pillow and glared at the ceiling.

-I'm going back to Tennessee with amaw... you can move in with Dad whenever you want, I don't care -Miley said

-What but how about Hannah and

-It's over... it's all over. No more Hannah no more nothing, I just want to be with Mamaw, go to school, take care of the farm...

-NO!!! I WANT YOU WITH ME!!! WE'RE

-Friends? Haven't you been listening to yourself lately? What kind of friend gets drunk with her best friend's Dad and then goes to bed with him?

-I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ANYBODY'S FAULT!!!! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!!! - Lily cried back

-HE'S 30 something AND YOUR 17!!!! IT'S FORBIDDEN!!!! ARE YOU STUPID???

All Lily could do was sit and cry, Robbie Ray came in.

-What's going on here? -he asked

Miley glared at him coldly

-Congratulations, you're going to be father, yee-haw. -Miley sarcastically said

Robbie Ray felt as if a bucket full of ice fell on him as he realized what Miley said, he knelled before Lily

-Are you...?

Lily nodded as she continued to sob.

-My life is ruined... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

-We'll work this out... everything will be fine... -Robbie Ray said

-Dad are you listening to yourself? How can anything be "fine"? You got Lily pregnant!!! YOU COULD BE IN JAIL!!!!

-Miley Rose Stewart. This is not the way I raised you.

-Don't lecture me, you have no right

-I'm your father young lady. I have

-I'm sorry, my father died a month ago, when he took my best friend to bed with him.

Robbie Ray could feel the pain in his daughter's trembling voice as tears filled her face, same for his.

-I... I just told... I just Lily that... that I'm moving in with Mamaw... as... as soon as I'm discharged... I'll be on my way back to Tennessee...

-Now Miley please

Robbie have never seen a look so fierce and cold in his daughter's face.

-What? Are you going to miss me? You'll have Lily to have "fun" anytime you want, she's your personal

Miley was unable to finish, Robbie Ray had heard enough and his hand crossed her face, Miley was stunned for a few seconds.

-Don't you ever talk like that again Miley Rose, I may have made a mistake but I'm still you father and God help me I'll put you back in place if I have to.

-STOP IT!!! -Lily yelled.

Two weeks later Lily arrived with a teddy bear and some chocolates with hopes of cheering Miley up and maybe get her to talk to her again, to her surprise her bed was empty, leaving the presents there she went to the nurse in the front desk.

-Excuse me... where's Miley Stewart?

The woman typed in her computer, seconds later she spoke.

-Miss Stewart was discharged yesterday and she left the hospital. Are you by any chance Lilian Truscott? -she asked

-Yes.

-She left this letter for you.

Trembling Lily took the letter and extracted the page from the envelope. The letter read: _Lily, the minute you get this letter I'll be on a bus on my way to Tennessee, I'll be with Mamaw, you can move in with Robbie Ray if you want to. M.S._

Oliver hugged as she cried.

-It's OK... We'll get her back...

At that moment Lily glared at him.

-Look... I been thinking... it's not fair for you to take responsibility for this... I'll tell mom the truth, I'll convince her to keep this from the cops and... I'll move in with Jackson and Robbie Ray so I can take care of the baby...

-Lily, I love you... please don't let me out...

Lily just hugged him.

Three month's later in a farm in Tennessee a brunette girl rides to the door of the house.

-Tawni said you wanted to see me Mammaw, what's wrong?

-Jackson is on the phone, he says it's about Lily. -Mamaw said

-I don't want to know, look, Tawni is waiting for me in the river, we're going to swim and then

-Please take the call, for me?

Miley got down from her horse and walked in, with little to no interest she took the phone.

-What do you want Jackson? I'm busy

-You have to come back to Malibu please

-Look, I'm not going to hear this, good

-Lily is in the hospital, she fell down the stairs... we don't know if she's going to lose the baby... or... if she's going to make it... she needs you...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Shattered Reality

Stewart residence. Lily is in what used to be Miley's room, her belly is already revealing her condition. Oliver was sitting beside her.

-How are you? -he said

-Do you need to ask? Look at me... I had to stop going to school to avoid people making fun of me... look Oliver... I can't take this anymore, it's unfair that you had to get that job at the Deli after school to support a baby that is not yours. -Lily said

-I love you Lily, I don't mind, and for all I know that's my son.... or daughter...

-NO!!! -Lily said standing up

-Lily calm down please.

-Look.... I... I admire what you're trying to do Oliver, but it's not fair, you didn't got me pregnant, it was Robbie Ray, that's why I moved here and

Lily's face went pale when she saw that Oliver's eyes where frozen on a figure standing behind her, it was her mother.

-Robbie Ray Stewart? He is the father? -Heather said in disbelief

-Mom please listen to me -Lily pleaded with tears on her eyes

Heather's hand crossed Lily's face and the girl fell to the ground, Oliver aided her.

-Mrs. Truscott please calm down.

-What's going on here? -Robbie Ray asked as he saw Lily sobbing in the floor.

-You're a disgusting pig... you couldn't get me in your bed so you went after my Lily? HOW COULD YOU?? PERVERTED MONSTER!!! -she sad slapping him as hard as she could.

-Wait just a minute

-You should thank God I don't call the police right now to get you in jail for raping

-HE DIDN'T RAPED ME!!! I LOVE HIM!!!! IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED!!!! -Lily said crying

-YOU'RE SEVENTEEN!!!! YOU'RE STILL A CHILD!!! AND HE'S A GROWN UP MAN!!!! HE SEDUCED YOU AND HE RAPED YOU!!!

Lily got up and stood before her mother like she never thought she would, her cheek was still red from the recent slap she got, with tears flooding down her cheeks, she spoke.

-If feeling loved and protected and cared for as Robbie Ray made me feel in his bed is getting raped then I hope I can get raped again...

Heather was about to slap her again but Robbie held her hand.

-Heather I have to ask you to leave my house please.

She released her hand from his and turned around leaving the house.

Lily was trembling Robbie Ray hugged her and she just sobbed in his chest.

-It'll be fine... I'm not going to leave you alone... ever. -he said caressing her hair.

Two days later she was trying to get bathing soap from a closet near the stairs.

-Lily what are you doing? -Jackson asked.

-I... want... some... soap...

-Get down from there I'll get it for you

-I'm pregnant not disabled thank you. I think I can get soap for myself. -she replied

-Okay... I'll go make breakfast, eggs and bacon is all right for you?

Lily nodded. As Jackson went downstairs Lily got a chair and got on it to reach what she needed, unfortunately for her the chair had a damaged leg and the teenager found herself in midair and crashing on the floor below.

-What was... LILY!!! DAD!!! DAD!!! Lily answer me... DAD!!!

Robbie Ray came down.

-What happened?

-She fell from the second floor... Dad she's bleeding... -Jackson said as a line of blood came out of Lily's mouth.

-My belly hurts... -Lily said crying still with her eyes closed

-Stay with her, I'll call 911 - Robbie Ray commanded

An hour later both waited for the doctor to give them information. What worried Jackson and Robbie Ray was the fact that Lily didn't actually recovered consciousness on the way to the hospital and the bleeding she had extended to her nose, the paramedics were very limited on what they could give her because of her pregnancy so things were not looking good. At the hospital Lily was admitted to the ICU, a nurse approached Robbie Ray.

-Excuse me sir, can you provide me the name of the patient?

-Lily... I mean... Emily...

-Last name?

Robbie Ray remained silent as tears ran down his face

-I'm really sorry sir but I need her last name... it's regulation -the nurse politely said

-Stewart... her name... is Emily Stewart...

-Dad... I'm going to call Miley... she needs to know...

Robbie Ray just nodded. Miley arrived later that night, she couldn't forgive her father but the face he saw on Robbie Ray broke her hart, his eyes were red and he seemed destroyed, she knelt before him and took his hands.

-How is she?

-She suffered a severe head trauma... they're doing all they can to save both of them...

Miley's hands began to tremble.

-What do you mean both of them... they... they have to be OK...

-The baby survived the fall but... Lily has clots on her brain... if they don't get them out... she'll die... if they try to operate her... the anesthesia is going to kill the baby...

Miley's cheeks were flooded with tears...

-No... it's not fair daddy... it's not fair...

Robbie Ray hugged her as she sobbed against her chest. A doctor approached them.

-Mr. Stewart?

Robbie raised his head.

-We need to make a decision, Emily's condition is not going as we expected, the clots are endangering her life with every minute that passes. -he said somberly

Robbie Ray was about to answer, Miley beat him to it.

-You can't kill that baby you understand? Lily would never forgive anyone if they do that... please... just... save... the baby... -Miley said with her eyes closed and her face flooded with tears.

Billie Ray just nodded. Miley walked like a zombie until she found herself at the door of the chapel of the hospital. she walked in and knelt.

-Please... you have to save them both... I... I'm sorry for treating them so bad but please... don't take my best friend...

She felt someone knelling beside her, it was Oliver, he took her hand and both prayed silently. The following morning Miley woke up on a bench outside Lily's room when Oliver brought her coffee.

-Any news?

-Nothing... -he said

-Where's Dad?

-Went home to take a bath and change, Jackson convinced him to do it. -Oliver replied.

-Miley... are you going to forgive them?

Miley glared at her friend and nodded.

-I can't hate my father and my best friend for loving each other no matter how weird it is...

The same Doctor the saw the day before approached them by the end of the day. Robbie Ray was back along with Jackson.

-I have good news, we tried an experimental drug and Emily seems to be responding well and there's no risk for her baby.

Miley hugged Oliver while Jackson and Robbie Ray smiled.

-Can we see her? -Miley asked.

-Just for a second, she's still under an induced coma, if she continues to respond well we'll let her wake up tomorrow.

-Daddy can I? -Miley asked

-Sure.

Miley entered the room, it reminded her of the time when things were the opposite, she sat beside the bed and held Lily's hand.

-Lily I'm so sorry for the way I judged you... if you love Dad... it's... it's OK with me... just... be OK... All right?

She felt her hand wet, it was only then when she realized it was her own tears, slowly and after kissing Lily's forehead and her belly she walked out. The following day the Doctor performed a procedure to wake Lily up since her health was improving. Lily's eyes opened wide when she saw someone behind a huge teddy bear that had a bucket of chocolates and a huge balloon that read "get well soon"

-uh... hello? -Lily said intrigued

-Miley wants to say she's sorry and wants you to forgive her... -a weird voice said.

-Well Mr. Bear tell her that if she wants to know she... she... can ask herself...

Miley lowered the bear and glared at her friend.

-Lily... I... I have been unfair and selfish... and I'm sorry... this is a time when you need me more than ever... I talked to Dad and... well turn the Hannah Montana closet into a room so I can move back in... but... only if you forgive me...

Lily sat and hugged her friend.

-Thank you...

Seven months later Lily gave birth to a beautiful girl called Savannah. Miley was playing with her on her bed when she noticed that Lily was looking through the window.

-Are you all right?

-I just miss Mom... in all this time she was written to me only once to say she was OK... she didn't even asked how was I...

Making sure that little Savannah was asleep Miley got beside her friend.

-She loves you... its just that its hard for her to understand and accept all this... maybe... with time... besides, you have more important things to worry about.

-Guess you're right... I have more important things... beautiful and more important things... like my wedding with...

Miley saw her fall asleep beside Savannah, the ring on her right hand glowed as the sun hit it directly. Miley just smiled.

-Just be happy Lily... as a mother and a wife... you deserve it... -Miley said placing a blanket over them.

The End.


End file.
